


Yandere! x Reader

by CrownPotatoJing



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 境界の彼方 | Kyoukai no Kanata | Beyond the Boundary
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, F/M, No power no titans no stands no whatever, Reader-Insert, Some people will be a bit ooc, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownPotatoJing/pseuds/CrownPotatoJing
Summary: Reader-chan is transfered to a high school. There, she met a lot of friendly friends. However, a certain someone is watching her everyday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! The ideas are inspired by my friend. Reader-chan is a girl. In this fanfic, you don't have to choose who you will end up with. Someone is the yandere and you have to guess it on your own.

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

   Reaching out your hand, you turn off your alarm. You sit up from your bed, rubbing your eyes and yawning. Your face brightened up when you remember what day it is. It is your first day at the new highschool you're going to attend. Though you were a bit nervous, you can't wait to meet new friends.

   Swinging your legs to the side, you stand up and adjust your bed. You grab your towel and walk to the bathroom. After you bathed, you walk out from the bathroom, wrapped in towel and grab your unifrom that is on the bed. Thankfully, you lived alone in your own apartment so you don't have to worry about anyone come barging in. You stare at the uniform for a while and put it on. You looked at yourself in the mirror before grabbing your bag and a bread on the table and rushing out of the door, the bread in your mouth.

   Few minutes later, you arrived at the school gate. Nervously, you walk into the school. However, due to your clumsy attidiute, you bumped into someone, dropping your bag in the process.

"Sorry," You apologized, bending down to pick up your bag, but was stopped by a hand who reached out to pick it up for you. You stand up, looking up at the person. He had blonde hair and emerald eyes. You were a head shorter than he is.

"It's okay." He says, handing you your bag. You take your bag from his hands and replied, "Thanks." 

"Are you new here? I've never seen you before."

You nodded. " Oh, by any chance, do you know where class 2-C is?

"Looks like we're in the same class," he replied, smiling. "My name is Caesar."

"I'm (Y/N)." 

"Well, (Y/N). Shall I lead you to our class?" He said, bowing slightly.

You giggled slighty at his gentleman attidiute and said, "Sure."

   You and Caesar chat on the way to your class. You had know some about him. He is the same age as you but a month older. As you both continued to chat, someone called out Caesar's name. You and Caesar turn behind, only to see a guy with brown hair running towards you two with a horrified face. He looks like as if he's seen a ghost. You were about to ask what happened when a girl with long purple and pink hair run up towards that guy in full speed, yelling, "DAMN IT, STEVE! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" 

   That brown haired guy hide behind Josh, whimpering. You were about to ask what happened when you are fucking interrupted again. This time by Caesar. 

"Steve, did you eat Stocking's chocolate again?" He said, calmly.

"It's not my fault. It was just too delicious!"

The girl had finally caught up to the guy who's name you think is Steve, and tackled him to the ground. She looks like she was about to stab a knife into his heart until Caesar stopped her.

"Woah, woah. Calm the fuck down, Stocking." Caesar say to her, holding up his hands to her.

"Calm down??!!? This fucker here fucking ate MY CHOCOLATE THAT I SPENT AN ENTIRE NIGHT WORKING ON!!!" Stocking shouted, face fill with anger. However, when she saw you,her cyan eyes immediately brighted up and her face changed into a calm and sweet face.

   You felt a bit relieved that someone has finally noticed you. But the girl looks scary enough for you. _How in the world someone's mood can change that fast?!?!?_ You thought.

"Hiya! I've never seen you before? Are you new here?" She said, letting Steve go and stands up, walking towards you. You backed up a bit at her sudden change of mood, but stays still. "Hi, yes I'm new here. My name is (Y/N). You replied politely.

"Its so nice to meet new students! My name is Stocking. Did anyone showed you around here yet?" You shaked your head.

"Don't worry, meet me here during lunch break. I'll show you around." She said, smiling sweetly at you. 

   You were glad that you had met some kind and sweet girl on the first day of your school. You opened your mouth to say thank you when the bell rang, signalling the class has started.

"Oops, gotta go." Caesar says, dragging you with him into a class with the lable '2-C'. Josh invited you to sit beside him in class. You thanked him and sit down when the teacher walk in. He is tall and had blonde hair and blue eyes. On his shirt he has a tag that is labeled 'Erwin Smith'. But what caught your attention is his giant ass eyebrowns. The teacher sit down at his chair, his eyes fell on you. 

"It seems that we have a new student here." He said to the whole class. "Please introduce yourself to the class." You stand up, look around the class and said, "Hello, my name is (Y/N). I hope we can be friends." You ended your sentence with you bow. You sit back down on your chair. Soon, the class begins. 

\---Timeskip because I'm too lazy to write about the lessons---

   The school bell rings, signalling that it is lunch break. You ate your food with Caesar in the class, chatting happily. Then, you walk out to the class and saw Stocking standing there, waiting for you. You walk towards her and greet her.

"Hey, Stocking."

"(Y/N)! You're here! Let me show you around!" She said cheerfully. You smiled at her.

\---Timeskip after the tour around the school---

"And here is the gym!" She said, showing the place. 

"Thanks for showing me around. I really appreciate it." You thanked her. 

"You're welcome, by the way, which club are you in?" 

"Eh? Club? I haven't entered one yet..."

"That's okay! You can enter mine! I am the leader of the baking club!" 

 _Baking club? Well, that explained the whole chocolate accident._ You thought.

"Hmm... I'm not sure but, is there a painting or an art club? I would like to enter one." Drawing and painting has been your hobby ever since you're small. Stocking looked slightly upset but she soon covers it with a cheerful smile and said, "There is an art club. Caesar's in it."

"Really? How do I sign in?"

"Go meet the vice principal in her office and ask for her permission."

"Thanks! Then, see you later!" 

"Bye!"

You run back to your class just before the teacher walk in.

\---Timeskip again to the end of school and Reader-chan signing in the art club---

Closing your locker, you look at Caesar, his locker is only next to yours.

"Hey, Caesar?"

"Yes, (Y/N)."

"You're in the art club, right?" 

He nodded and look at you. "Why?" 

"I just signed up for it."

Caesar squealed in excitement. "Does that mean we can paint together in class?" 

"Mm-hm." You hum. "Oh, I think I better go now." You said, looking at your watch. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

You walk out from the school, slightly running.

Little did you know, a pair of eyes is watching you.


End file.
